The Apples of Love and the Apple of Discord
by Silver C. Star
Summary: It's an old Greece Myth using Harry Potter People


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Apples Of Love and The Apple Of Discord  
  
A/N: For those of you who don't fallow Greek Mitholigy as closly as you should then you should know this is the story of well how do I put this? Hmmmmm........:: Thinks Hard::....well it's a jumble of stories all having to do with these 3 apples. Now I add in the Harry Potter names so it might not make to much sense if not read it more carefully. This Myth is from the book D'Auaires' book of Greek Myths. And the charters all belong to the great and wonderful J.K Rolling. The first stories Ron and Hermione, Next is Harry and Ginny and last is Draco. I hope you all like it. And one last thing...review review review.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione, like Artemis, loved no men, though many men fell in love with her because she was so gracefull when she ran.  
When she was born her father had cruelly abandoned her in the wilderness, for he hopped for a son. But she did not perish, for a she-bear heard her cries and carried her gently to her den, nursed her, and raised her cubs.  
Years later, and astonshed huntsaman saw a girl running with the wild beast in the woods. He caught her in a snare and brought her home with. Soon she learned to talk and act like a human, and her faster father was very proud of her fleetness of foot. He took her to athletic games and she won all the races. Her fame spreed all over Greece, and now her real father proudly reclamed her as his long-lost daugter. HE was a king and a king's daughter could not be aloud to run about unmarried. So he begain to surch. For a suitable husband for her. But Hermione would not marry. However, anyone who could race her and lost would forfit there life. That would scare away the suitors, she thought. But she was so lovely that many tried their luck and lost their lives.  
One day a young prince whose name was Ron came to court her. He was smarter than the others. He knew he couldn't outrun Hermione, so he sacrificed to Aphrodite and prayed for help. The goddess of love, who whanted to see all butiful girls married gave Ron three golden apples and told him what to do.  
When the race began, Hermione sure that she would win gave Ron a head start. When she caought up to him, Ron dropped a golden apple at her feet. It was so butiful that she had to stop and pick it up. When he heard her coming up again he through a second apple a little farther a way. She went of the track to pick it up as well. When she caught up to him again he through the third apple in to the bushes. She never had time to go and get it for Ron had crossed the finish line. They married and Hermione loved her clever husband dearly. They never forgot to pay there respects to Apherdite. But the forgot about Zeucs He turned them into two lions. Running side by side hunting.   
  
Harry, a young king of Thessaly, had Hermione to thank for his life, for it was he who had stumbled in front of the Calydonian Boar when she stopped it with her arrow. He had also been one of the Argonauts and was one of the grate athletes in Greece and was favored by the gods. Zeus gave him a beautiful Nereid, Ginny, for his bride, and all the gods came to the wedding. Only Eris, the sprit of strife, had not been invited. She was furious, and while everyone was making marry she through a golden apple amongst the guests and yelled, " may the fairest goddess have it"  
Herar, Aphrodite and Athena rushed to pick up the apple. It was not the apple of love but the apple of discord and the three goddesses started to fight about who should have it. The wedding broke on a sour note.  
Ginny, the bride, was not happy being married to a mortal, for her children would not be immortal, as she was. No god dared marry her for the oracle had said that her children would over take over their father. Harry of course thought he was a very lucky man.  
In time, Ginny bore her husband many children. Trying to make them immortal, she held each over the sacred fire to burn away their mortality none of them lived. At last she gave birth to a boy sturdier them the rest. She had almost finished melting away the mortality when Harry rushed in and snatched the child away. Ginny was so hurt that she returned to the sea and never came back. The boy was raised by Chiron, the wisest centaur and he grew to be the greatest warrior that Greece has ever known. His name was Heath.  
Meanwhile discord reigned on Olympus. The three goddess quarreled on, and none of the gods dared to say which of them was the fairest.  
One day Zeus looked down on earth and his eyes fell on Draco, a prince of Troy. He was overwhelmingly handsome, as were most men in the royal house of Troy. His grand-uncle Dean was such a goodlooking boy that Zeus , in the shape of an eagle, had stollen him from his father and brought him to Olympus to be the cup bearer. Semuis another relative of Draco was so exedingly handsome that Aphrodite had fallen in love with him and had taken the from of a princess so she could marry him and bore him a son Nelvile.   
But Draco outshone all of them, and someone as handsome as he must be the best judge of beauty, thought Zeus. HE told Hermes to lead the three goddess to Mount Ida near Troy, where Draco was hurding the royal sheep and cows, and let Draco judge them.  
Draco was speechless when the three radiant goddesses appeared in front of him. Hermes gave him the golden apple and told him to award it to the most beautiful of them.  
" Give it to me," said white-armed Hera, " and all of Asia shale be yours."  
" Give it to me," said gray-eyed Athena, " and you shall be the wisest man in the world."  
" Give it to me," said red-liped Aphrodite, " and the most beautiful girl in the world will be yours."  
Draco was young and cared little for wisdom and land. So he gave the apple to Aphrodidte.   
Aphrodite happily took the apple, and did not give it a thought that the most beautiful woman in the world, Helen, Queen of Sparta, already had a husband.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's the basic jist of the story. I hope everyone liked it. Please Review. I will love you if you do. And I will say this now. I owe 150 points and 2 cookies to Willow. :: Hands Willow the cookies and the points:: Enjoy. Ok Please Review and I love all of you. Goddess (or God or your higher being) bless.  



End file.
